


Covet Thy Neighbor

by Kagemirai



Series: Expiration [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to learn how to be the Alpha's mate and deal with everything that comes with it. Who knew he would have to deal with jealous rivals, assassins, and an annoying demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't wait to start a sequel. With a little prompting from one of my lovely reviewers (thank you MK_Morreaux for asking all of those questions). All of you have had a hand in inspiring me to start this. I decided you all deserve a little reward and here is a little taste of what's to come. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions! Thank you all for being awesome. It does have a higher rating than Expiration Date because I predict at least one sex scene, I want to write Dean's claiming so there will be that incoming.

-Salt Lake City, UT-

The room was normal, almost painfully normal considering the creatures that occupied it. The conference table was surrounded by creatures, monsters of all shapes and sizes, and each was unique. There was only one empty place at the table, a small card labeled with the word 'vampire' was placed in front of the position. Each of the creatures had their own card in front of them, shapeshifter, werewolf, skinwalker.

The shapeshifter spoke first, fingers drumming on the table. He appeared young, blond hair, silvery blue eyes, but there was an air of age and power surrounding him, "We all know why we're here so let's skip the formalities. Our brother has chosen a mate, not all that surprising, it was bound to happen eventually, but he chose him." His lips pulled back in a snarl, "He chose one of his youngest, a hunter, one who had his hand in the capture of so many of us back when that idiot Crowley wanted to get into purgatory, one who is responsible for the deaths of so many of our children. He has been raised up, given a position of honor and respect. Our brother thought this was a good idea, he's obsessed with the boy, has been for a long time, and nothing good can come of it."

"What right does he have to bring a hunter into our midst?" The werewolf growled angrily.

A derisive snort escaped from the skinwalker, "We always have the right to choose our mates, that's how this works. We choose who we want, someone compatible." He looked at the shapeshifter, "Of course having a mate doesn't stop us from fucking anything with two legs that can pop out little baby monsters."

The shapshifter growled angrily, "Just because we don't reproduce by biting people doesn't mean that we don't have respect for mates."

"Do you think mother would be disappointed?" The wraith spoke, eyeing her brothers and sisters as she propped her feet up on the empty chair belonging to the vampire alpha, "Or do you think that she would accept his choice, just like we should."

The werewolf growled, low and angry, "She's dead and doesn't have a say because the Winchester brat killed her."

The room was silent until the djinn alpha finally spoke, "How dare you." She slammed her hands down on the table, "We don't speak of her death, it never should have happened, and if I had my way I would have killed both brothers but it's too late for that now. Sam is long dead and Dean belongs to the vampire." She hissed between clenched teeth, "We don't kill our own."

"She's right and yet so is he. There's nothing we can actually do to Dean except express our displeasure." The shapeshifter sighed, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling, "Our brother will be here soon, I'm sure he already knows what we've been discussing but let's at least look like we've been a little productive."

They didn't have to wait long for the alpha vampire to arrive, striding through the door calmly as he took in the scene, "Started without me I see." His voice was calm and low as he knocked the wraith's feet off his chair and took his seat, "Whatever could you have been talking about?" He chuckled softly, "Perhaps Dean?" He shook his head, "Of course that's who you were talking about. I take it you don't approve." He looked at each in turn, "Or at least some of you don't." His gaze stopped on the werewolf, "And since you and I never really got along, brother, I take it you're vehemently opposed. I know you won't be doing anything about it however, we are still brothers after all and family is the most important thing."

The werewolf growled lowly, glaring at him but refusing to speak. The others sat back wearily, eyes locked on the two brothers, unsure how this was going to play out. The two usually kept to verbal sparing however every now and then they would resort to physical violence, usually started by the werewolf. There were a few tense minutes before both parties relaxed.

"Shall we get started now that we're all here?" The wraith raised an eyebrow, "Or are we going to keep having a dick measuring contest?"

"Yes, let's begin." The vampire smiled.

#### 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to post this now, I have more I'm working on of course but I wanted to get this out. The start of this part is what happened right after the end of Expiration Date and then we go back to the meeting and what Dean is getting up to. Please let me know what you think and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season.

-Dean, Six Months Ago-

 

He had taken the Alpha's hand, had taken that step, exchanged blood with him, and followed him upstairs, but now as he stood at the foot of the Alpha's bed he was having second thoughts. how could he go through with this? He'd never been with a man before and he knew the Alpha wasn't going to let him be the dominant one in this situation. His throat worked as he swallowed, staring at the bed, the Alpha was going to lay him out and fuck him and he knew it was going to hurt. He could feel the Alpha behind him, his closeness, but he remained just inches away.

"Dean." His voice was soft, he could feel his breath against his ear. His hands slid down his sides, rubbing his hips gently, "There's no going back now." His lips pressed against his throat laying soft kisses down his shoulder, grabbing the hem of Dean's shirt and pulling it up and off, "Dean, relax, let me in." He licked the mark on his throat, tracing the wounds he had left, knowing they would scar and be visible for all to see.

Dean was shaking, filled with nervous energy as the Alpha undid his pants, stripping the rest of his clothes off him, "So, umm, lube?" He questioned, swallowing hard as he stood fully naked before the Alpha.

He chuckled softly, his hands skimming over his skin, "Shh, breathe." He turned him around, pressing him to the bed.

Dean let himself fall, fingers gripping at the sheets as he swallowed again, looking up at him, "Yeah, well, when I get nervous I don't really stop talking."

The Alpha stripped off his clothes, climbing onto the bed, leaning over and kissing him slowly. Dean let his hands slide up, he could do this, he was good at sex, this was just another partner. His fingers slid down his spine, ran up his back, his tongue flicking out to meet the Alpha's. His sire, his Alpha, his mate, tasted like iron but there was a hint of chocolate, of darkness, and he found he couldn't get enough of it.

"Dean." He whispered against his lips, his fingers gripping his hips slowly, sliding down his thighs, spreading them to create a space he could settle in, "I won't hurt you my mate." He kissed him again, sucking and nibbling on his lips.

Dean moaned, licking back, pressing his hips up to meet the Alpha's. The Alpha's fingers slid over his thighs, moving up to slide inward. Dean closed his eyes, letting himself just feel. Wet warmth closed around the tip of his length and his hips jerked up, surprised at the contact. A low moan escaped his lips and he gripped the sheets tighter, tugging at them as the Alpha swallowed him whole.

"Fuck!" He moaned, rocking up, "Shit feels good."

The Alpha seemed content for the moment to swallow around him, to suck him in deep before pulling back. He was pulled to the edge again and again and suddenly there was something pressing at his hole, a long, wet, finger slid in deep and he arched back, eyes going wide. That finger pressed against his wall, rubbing gently as he looked for something. He jerked up the moment something inside him was pressed against. A howl escaped his lips as his hips jerked down against the probing digit, feeling it rub and press against that spot inside him.

"I'm going to come." He gritted his teeth, tugging at the sheets.

The Alpha pulled back slowly, chuckling low in his throat, "Come as many times as you'd like."

Dean howled as it was pressed against hard, massaged slowly. A keen escaped his lips as he came hard, jerking up as he spilled himself down the Alpha's throat. The Alpha pulled back slowly, licking him clean as he discreetly added a second finger to his pliant mate. He moved them slowly, working him open as he massaged his spot again. His length twitched back to life and the Alpha gave it a firm lick from root to tip.

"You taste wonderful." He paused, rocking his fingers in, smiling against his length, "I'm going to add another one now." He removed his fingers for a moment and Dean felt three slick fingers press back into him, "Good boy, you're taking it so well."

Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this, letting this happen but most of all he couldn't believe he was hard again and already to the edge with those three fingers pressing into him, rubbing against that spot. He was drawn to the edge again and with the press of firm fingers against his spot he was pushed over. His body jerked slightly, he was going to die, the Alpha was going to kill him.

"Relax, Dean." He pulled his fingers free, settling himself between his legs, lifting them so he could press against his opening, "You'll feel so very good in a moment."

Dean cried out as he slid inside, the burn scorching through him as the Alpha seated himself fully within. The younger vampire jerked as his mate remained motionless for a moment, giving him a chance to adjust before beginning to move. This was something Dean never thought he would enjoy, never thought he would ever even try, but as his mate began to move he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. His nails dug into his back, holding on tightly as he was claimed, owned, by the Alpha buried inside him. He wanted to bite, sink his teeth in, and as he was driven into it became harder and harder to resist the temptation. One hard thrust in and he couldn't take it anymore, he drove his fangs into his shoulder and came, swallowing down his mate's blood as the Alpha bit into his shoulder in return. It felt like he was falling, like he was disconnected from himself and the only ground he had was his new mate. He couldn't be sure of how much time had passed as he lay there beneath the Alpha, eyes closed and body lax, but he was starting to get hungry.

"Rest awhile longer, Dean." The Alpha's voice rumbled against his throat, "You're going to be sore."

 

-Dean, Present-

 

He flopped out onto the bed in the hotel room the Alpha had procured for them while at this 'conference'. Dean just saw it as an excuse for the Alphas to meet up and share stories about their latest conquests. He was 100% sure that his own relationship with the Alpha was a hot topic. The thought made him wonder what the others thought about his, conversion. He rolled his eyes and sat up, he needed to get out of here and do something, anything. The past six months had been horribly mundane, for a vampire, and his mate hadn't let him go out and do anything on his own. He needed to get out! Needed to sink his teeth into something, get some of the excess energy out. Mind made up, he got to his feet and headed for the door; he was going out and no one was going to stop him.

Making his way down to the lobby was easy, it was what he saw waiting in the lobby that gave him pause. They were being discreet but there were at least four supernaturals in the room. He moved forward, sure and steady, pretending he was just a normal guy, heading out for the night. One of them turned and he knew he'd been spotted. A young woman was walking toward him, djinn if her tattoos were anything to go by. He veered left, heading for the hotel bar, he could lose her there or pretend this was his destination in the first place. He slid up to the bar, leaning against the counter, his fingers drumming along the polished surface.

"Dean." She leaned against the bar, facing him.

He ignored her, looking at the bartender, "Whisky."

She chuckled softly, "Even I know that you didn't come here to drink, you want to leave."

He raised an eyebrow, taking a drink, "What're you gonna do about it? I'm a grown man, I don't need someone to follow me around. I can just walk out that door and you'll let me." He wasn't sure about that but he was pretty sure he sounded like he was.

She chuckled softly, "All mates stay put, that's just the way it is." She motioned to the bartender, "I'll have what he's having."

"How're you gonna stop me?" He downed the rest of his drink.

"Brute force if I have to, you are outnumbered you know." She paused for a moment to drink, "If you're hungry you should have just called for room service."

He rolled his eyes, "I want to hunt. No, I need to hunt. You know who I am, daddy hasn't let me out of his sight since he mated me. I need space."

"Sorry, rules are rules, can't make an exception." She looked toward the door, "They'll be done soon, why don't you go back to your room." Her gaze turned to a young woman, "Maybe with a little takeout."

He let out a snort, "Cute." He ordered two drinks before heading toward the lady who had just walked in, his good ol' boy smile firmly in place, "Hey, rough night?" He asked, offering her a glass.

She eyed it wearily before taking it. She did look a little worse for wear but he could work with that, "Thanks." Her voice was quiet and rough, he assumed from crying.

"Come on, let's sit down." He spotted an empty table in the back, "I'll be a gentleman, I promise." He smiled again at her, working to soothe her fears, appear harmless. He pulled out a chair for her, pushing it in when she sat before sitting across from her, "You look like you could use a friendly ear."

She graced him with a small smile, her fingers curling around her glass, "It's been a rough week." She took a small drink, "Nothing is going right."

He took a drink, "Well, we should see if we can turn that around, starting now, your night is going to be awesome." He grinned, the right words, a small touch here and there, and she fell for him. The game had become easy over the years but he still enjoyed it. His fingers gently closed around hers as he got to his feet, "Come on, do you have a room here?" She shook her head but got to her feet with him, "I do, want to join me?" He pulled her close, his lips ghosting along her jawline. She looked hesitant and he smiled at her, "We can do whatever you want." He kissed her throat softly, "Anything you desire."

She smiled back, "Alright." She cupped his face gently, kissing him softly, "Alright, lead the way."

He slid an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the elevator. The djinn who stopped him from leaving brought her glass up, toasting his success. His lips found hers as he pressed her into the elevator, his fingers finding the right button as he nipped her bottom lip sharply. A soft gasp escaped her lips, her fingers digging into his hair. The ride was blessedly short and he pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Almost there." He took her hand again, leading her to his room. The lock was keyed to his thumbprint and she was making it difficult to get it in the right place, "Hold on, one sec." He pulled his hand away, pressing his thumb firmly in place. It opened with a click and he pressed his lips back to hers, pulling her into the room.

She moaned low in her throat, "Dean, feels so good."

He pressed her back against the bed, his lips and tongue running over her throat. His teeth scraped against her skin, threatening to release the sweet blood trapped beneath such a thin layer. He pulled back slowly, groaning softly, "Tell me what you want, beautiful." He nibbled lightly at her jawline before sliding his lips down her throat.

"I want you, please!"

He let his lips part, his fangs sliding down, ready to sink into her when he heard the door slide open followed by muffled footsteps. Quickly, he pulled back, looking to see who was there, coming face to face with his mate. The Alpha pressed against him from behind, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. A soft groan escaped his lips, his grip tightening around her, wringing a soft cry from her lips.

"Stop, you're hurting me." She squirmed and his grip tightened further.

"Hush, girl." The Alpha's fingers trailed through her hair before grasping and pulling, baring her throat, "Dean, feed, let me watch you."

A cry escaped her lips as she began clawing at them, struggling in their hold. Dean growled, driving his fangs into her throat and catching the first mouthful of hot blood. His mate released her hair, his fingers going into Dean's instead, combing it back gently as he fed.

"Watching you feed is a treat, my mate." The Alpha's breath was hot against his ear, "How does she taste? Good? Does she fill you up?" Dean grumbled into her throat, spilling blood down his chin, "Such a messy eater." He chuckled as Dean glared at him, releasing the woman and letting her drop to the floor.

"I'm not a messy eater." He growled, "What have I said about talking to me while I'm eating?" His eyes narrowed darkly, "No asking questions when I can't talk."

He chuckled softly in response, "Ahh, but it is so enjoyable to get you riled up."

The Alpha reached out to touch his face but Dean smacked his hand away, poking him in the chest, "You do this every time. Every time I try to have a nice meal you come in and turn it into a bloody mess. She could have lived, but no, it's too much fun to make Dean kill."

Dark eyes narrowed, locked on green, "Do you need a reminder of your place, my mate?"

He glared back in return, "I know, I get it, you're the boss but you're my mate too, it works both ways. So, you have to listen to me, you have to understand what I want. It isn't all about you." He turned away, heading for the bathroom, "I'll be in the shower." He tore off his bloodstained shirt, tossing it aside as he started the flow of water.

 

 

-Alpha-

 

He had to admit that it was enjoyable to watch Dean kill and he forced his hand whenever he could, but he could see at it was driving him away and while Dean could never leave him their relationship could become strained like any other. He would have to find some way to soothe his mate before he ran off and did something they would both regret. With that thought in mind he followed him into the bathroom, stripping as he went.


End file.
